The purpose of this severable task order is to provide protocol development and coordination. Specifically, the contractor is required to perform tasks associated with the development of regulatory/FDA documents. The contractor will conduct the background work for principal investigators and task leaders for further protocol development and identification. The contractor will develop research protocols including statistical analysis as necessary, development of consent forms and assistance with development of electronic record protocols. The contractor will prepare of necessary documents for submission to NIEHS IRB.